Golden Vision
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Goldie and Jack views a time viewer. Spoilers for Goldie Gold and Action Jack episodes, "Race Against Time" and "The Goddess of the Black Pearl." Cartoon: Goldie Gold and Action Jack


Note 1""Goldie Gold and Action Jack", related characters, places, and things are copyrighted 1981 to 2981 by Ruby Spears

Note 1""Goldie Gold and Action Jack", related characters, places, and things are copyrighted 1981 to 2981 by Ruby Spears. All rights served. Don't sue me.

Note 2: This fiction as spoilers for episodes, "The Goddess of the Black Pearl" and "Race Against Time".

"Golden Visions"  
by Dr. Thinker

Tina Stevens, usually annoyed by getting confused for Goldie Gold, she wonder if she got confused for her one day—but she was waiting for the latest reporter from Gold Street Journal.

A female voice said, "Tina Stevens."

Tina appeared to see what at first glance mirror image of her, but after a moment she realized she was standing by Goldie Gold. Goldie Gold was wearing a pearl necklace, a brown short-sleeve T-shirt, pants, and high heels. They shared the same high, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Standing next to Goldie Gold, was Travis "Action" Jack, a black-hair and blue-eye man dressed in a brown shirt, gray jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. Travis was holding a brown male collie with a gold color with diamonds in it. This was Goldie's dog, Nugget.

Tina said, "We look like twin, Goldie. Or as my late Uncle Horace might say, 'a Perfect Mirror Image.' Three of my no-good cousin got nothing—but I don't know why I appeared a snake for a short time one day. I was busy somewhere over seas at that time."

Travis said, "I think we just find out who Horace's butler mistaken you for."

Goldie joked, "That was a no brainer, Travis." Goldie paused and then said told Travis about the time she went back to the time and meet Carlotta Gold, her great-grandmother in San Frisco."

Travis said, "We come here on Gold Street Journal Business. We come to see the Time Viewer."

Tina gasps. The Time Viewer was an invention of her own decide—no has steal it for two reasons—the one, Tina had a lot of bodyguard and they were twice the size of Travis, and the other, Tina need the DNA of the person who going to test the machine.

Tina said, "I can not active it with out DNA."

Goldie said, "That's all right. I got that cover. It's my DNA—if that's OK!"

Tina joked, "Feels like in a Richie Rich cartoon." She paused as Goldie and Travis got out of a laugh, "But serious, folks, the Time Viewer will explore Goldie's DNA for the most ancient of her appearance—and on that huge screen over there." Tina point to screen about the size of a widescreen movie on the left side.

Goldie asked, "It showing a Roman village from ancient."

V

The Goddess of the Black Pearl was mopping about. Her king was dead—and the nutcases from the Cold North had kidnapped her only child. Most adult males end up being killed by the Goddess of the Black Pearl—young one were expose to a mind-changing herb that the Goddess of Black Pearl use to make them believe they always been apart of the island where the Goddess of Black Pearl rule. The Goddess had been the outs with both the Romans and Grecians as her people worship the grounds that Pluto, the God of Death, walked on. On the other hands, trade between the young King Tutankhamen's Egyptians—it helped that Pluto is view as serious as Osiris. The Goddess of the Black Pearl really angered her as it was insult from a priest of Jupiter, the so-called Emperor of the Universe, who having her view Pluto as the true ruler of the Earth. She worshiped all gods and goddess with the expectation of Zeus—considering him to the weakest of all the gods. If she worried big time, she burn ton of black sheep fur to call Pluto her.

Pluto appeared, "So, Idoria. Gods and goddess are planning on leaving Earth. Human kind is going to forget all about us."

Idoria, the real name of the Goddess of Black Pearl, said, "Then, am I in your hands, dead in both soul and body. If stay, those who worship Zeus will kill me—and I can't live with out my daughter who was kidnapped by pirates from the Cold North."

Hades killed Idoria, but know despite her dislike of living since the kidnapping of her daughter and the death of her husband—lied to the people claiming that the King will return to find his Queen, the Goddess of the Black Pearl, and rule over them as they did before.

G

Travis remarked, "Well, if you got the real personality of Idoria, Tyler would have been dead."

Goldie argeed and added, "Well, we know why she looked like me. She must have been the origin of my family."

Travis said, "It's jumping the time to the time of King Arthur. I can recognizance Sir Kay faster then anyone."

G

Sir Kay was in a bad mood. Sir Tristan didn't want any knights to unmasked, Sir Iseult, King Arthur's latest knight—but so far, all three villains: Lady Fey, that nasty witch, Modred, King Arthur's annoying older brother, and the Black Knight, had yet to use a few problem recently. Sir Kay decided on checking Sir Iseult, she may be in fact a Black Knight's identity—and Sir Kay didn't want to deal with the Black Knight. Sir Kay went to his room, placed his armor up—and went to Sir Iseult room—and enter it. She saw King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Merlin, Sir Tristan and an unknown female.

The unknown female yelled, "Get lost, Sir Kay. Every knight here hates your guts including me."

Sir Kay replied, "Females can't be knights."

King Arthur stated clammily, "Sir Iseult is a Knight of the Round Table."

Sir Kay replied, "I don't see him anywhere."

The unknown female replied, "I am Sir Iseult."

Sir Kay rushed her, saw a flash of light, and after the moment, Sir Kay saw him lying on the floor, looking at the mirror—his face scar. He brushed up, and stomped off.

Merlin said, "His face will heal with time, but his ego won't."

Sir Iseult replied, "Well, he just has to face the music."

Sir Tristan remarked, "No matter what is opinion on this matter is."

Merlin said, "What dark magic did you do to him?"

Sir Iseult took out of a small dagger out of her long sleeve. "Being female, I have a few tricks up my sleeves—those tricks are more grounded in reality then your tricks, Merlin"

The famous mythical characters laughed as Sir Iseult said, "Even we don't last, and this is a good day for Camelot."

V

Travis, Goldie and Tina laughed at the end of the view.

Tina replied, "We staying with in England, but jumping to the time of Third Crusade."

V

Irma Shine was watching her hidden castle under Sherwood Forrest. She was one of the few nobles that hated King John—and wanted King Richard back. No body have proved that she was the one giving weapons to Robin Hood and his Merry Men. King John gave her the insulting nickname of "Maid Marian" for being centuries behind the present. King John had the nobles a few times not to tell that reject from King Arthur court table, but someone had more ego then all of the Knights of the Round Table combined. A familiar noble man appeared—but without the familiar green tights. He was dressed in a lord outfit.

Robin Hood said, "We did it! King Richard is back. He's planning on sealing the Magna Carta. I am no longer an outlaw. King John's going to end dying to the tower for the trouble he's caused England."

Irma said, "I betting your name am really an insulting nickname."

Robin Hood, "I know your 'Maid Marian' was an insulting nickname from the evil late King John—but my nickname come from the mouth of Sheriff of Notaham himself as I was starting off as a outlaw since I can appear quick as a robin, 'Robin Hood'. After being chew out by King Richard for following King John, Sheriff of Notaham revealed really preferred King Richard to King John, but didn't want to make any noise that might make him look like outlaw."

Irma said, "Why are you here?"

Robin bends his knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Irma said, "I will be honor to."

G

Travis said, "Well, we know where your last name comes from."

Tina said, "The computer is heading to the Boston--I can see a damaged ship and a lot of tea. So this is after the Boston Tea Party.

Goldie said, "I heard this story from my mother—but I never thought it was a real event."

V

A lot of worker and Georgina Gold appeared on an a boat appeared,

Georgina Gold, "Lot a mess. The bossy island is going tough from here on out. I was expecting this. Boston is really angry with London. The Boston citizens, if we logo, go for my cargo, we may put a way to a boycott the tea but still give them a wake-up call."

A guard groaned, "Another tea ship? Isn't the bay a teapot by now?"

Georgina Gold said, "No tea is board this ship—but we do have coffee."

A guard said, "This just might be what we need to kept the government active and yet put another nail in London's coffin."

V

Tina replied, "Well, that was fun, but I still puzzled by things."

Goldie said, "What do you mean?"

Tina said, "I explain later, its lunch time."

Just then a transport beam hit the area near-by.

Tina asked, "What's up?"

Travis joked "I wish I know. Goldie's life is full of surprising events."

Goldie stated, "One of my companies was testing a transporting beam to help her farming companies transport their goods faster. They were planning on sending me a test around noon today."

The transport beam stopped—revealing a table with three seats and three plates fill with food and four glasses of soda. One chair had a person who was dressed in a scientist coat. Goldie and Tina recognized the scientist, Eric Roller.

Travis joked, "Eric, Goldie's the only that can handle gadgets in a cute away."

Eric joked, "I work for Goldie—so I can get away with using gadgets like she does."

Goldie joked, "Eric has a point."

Eric said serious, "I still a little stumped when Travis, Sam and Nugget show up one day asking our scientist to work on cure for a rare Grecian mind control herb."

Goldie replied, "That must be when Tyler disgusted as him as the husband of Goddess of The Black Pearl and exposed me that Grecian mind control herb. We just learn if he really did reveal the truth Goddess of the Black Pearl in me, Tyler would have been dead."

Travis and Goldie explained the opening events in Goldie's mansion, the fast visit to Sam at the Gold Street Journal, Travis explain the events in the museum and the bookstore, and the events on the island until Sam exposed Goldie to the cure to the Grecian mind control herb, Goldie rejoined the explained the events following up the unmasked of Tyler as their false king. They still the question of how Goldie mind was affected to become the fake Goddess of the Black Pearl. That was answered by Goldie's own doctor. The day before doctor, had put a proto-time brain analyze in Goldie's body. It was to see how Goldie's brain reacts to different things. Some how, the rare Grecian herb used to block out everything expect riches, pearls, and Roman times in Goldie's mind. Tyler's reason was exposed in his trail for kidnapping Goldie Gold—he was trying to get pearls to sell on the black market—as they go for twice their normal market value. One of Goldie's hologram systems allowed the jury to view the events of Tyler's kidnapping of Goldie Gold, from the first attempt to the aftermath.

Tina asked, "I wonder what happen if I was exposed to it?"

Travis said, "Mostly like the same thing."

Goldie joked, "At least he's cooling his royal heel in jail."

Eric said, "We all the food has been eating. I'm transporting back to the Goldie Gold Research and Developed Department Labs for now."

Tina replied, "Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom for a moment." Tina walked off.

Goldie said, "She's hiding something."

Travis said, "You got that feeling too."

Goldie said, "Yep—but I got a feeling it's not to dangerous—and it could explain why I got confused by Horace's butler."

Travis replied, "Me, too."

Tina returned soon and remarked, "I un-paused the Time Viewer. The computer vision is heading to Virginia just on the day of the signing of the treaty that ended the American Civil War."

V

Mary Gold was in good mood, but her relative, Kathy Sliver was not. Kathy Sliver had bankrolled the Confederacy, while Mary Gold bankrolled the "Union".

Mary said, "I had an idea. We are going to make you a different. We are going to use my private boat and head to England—and we going to throw a life-like dummy of you on the way there. Afterworlds, we change you to appearance a bit there or here—and even make a new woman out of her-but we need a new last name. After sending some time in London, return to Americans as the new person."

Kathy replied, "Now about Stevens, that kept two letters of my real name, the S and E, but only you and I will know that."

Mary said, "Let's put this plan in action."

G

Tina replied, "Thought so. It's would explain why we look twins, yet have different last names."

Goldie joked, "Talk about unknown connection—and that also explained why I got confused for you."

Tina said, "Looks it's heading to San Frisco, now."

V

Carlotta Gold was using one of her private hydrofoils and the seed, when she saw two people—one male and one female in the bay circled by the sharks.

Carlotta stated, "Hurry up, you going to be seeing those sharks from the inside out."

The female and the male looked familiar to Travis—it was Travis Jack and Goldie Gold. Goldie Gold yelled, "Wow!"

Carlotta asked, "Who are you?"

Goldie Gold asked, "Who are you?"

Carlotta replied, "Carlotta Gold, Lotta, for short."

Travis said, "Lotta Gold."

Goldie Gold said, "Goldie Gold, and you are my great-grand mother. We got trapped in a time machine."

Carlotta said, "A time machine. We heading to my mansion, I want to hear more of this story."

G

Tina stated, "Very interesting. Lucky, I got the full scoop on that event earlier today. The computer is. It's jumping to the end of the WWII."

V

Terri Gold was please. Terri Gold was pregnant, and saw her husband return to home.

Her husband remarked, "Sorry about staying so long in Germany. It wouldn't be helped."

Terri Gold remarked, "No harmed done. At least, you are back before Kimberly Gold's birth."

V

Tina remarked, "It's jumping to 1963. Looks like its taking place at Gold Mansion's outside of town."

G

Kimberly Gold was recovering from the birth of the latest attention to the Gold family. She couldn't do anything adventures for a few more months—until she loses the baby fat from the birth. She picked up a delivery of local newspaper—which has suprized news about Gold Bar being found under a farmer's yard.. This kept her name on the world Gold for sometime, she hadn't named her daughter yet.

Kimberly yelled, "I got it, Goldie."

V

Travis said, "We got reason for your first name, now."

Goldie said, "This has been one surprising day."

Travis and Tina nodded in argeed.

THE END

Enjoy this little one shot.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
